


thighs

by karlspaintednails



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Thighs, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Woman on Top, boobs, its gay but it’s not at the same time, its hot, its kinda cute, just like girl dream but it’s girl sapnap instead, question mark?, sapnap is a girl for this, sapnap is really pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: girl sapnap comes back home from el rapids only to find dream already sleeping in her bed considering he has no home to stay at.she lets him stay, only with one condition..~~~~okay LISTEN: my queer ass saw this picture and i got this.. idea and wrote this masterpiece (but it's really hot i promise and if there's a girl dream.. why can't there be a girl sapnap? SAPNAP IS A GIRL IN THIS FIC)also found on wattpad!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	thighs

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is also a collab with jjwithnoj on wattpad!  
> here’s the link: https://www.wattpad.com/1025311147?  
> They drew a scenes from this fanfic for me and i love their art so much pls go show love tysm❤️
> 
> ** WARNING! ** this fic mentions mexican dream but there is no scene with him nor anything that involves anything sexual! this only includes Dream & Sapnap only!

Girl Sapnap finally came home to her base after a long day of helping Mexican Dream out with their new country that is known as El Rapids, she helped him build more land and fight off creatures as he for some odd reason, can't. 

She will not lie, Mexican Dream did convince her to snort a line or two before she left and she couldn't just say no. It was already late so she wasn't planning on doing anything else that night. 

Girl Sapnap came through the roof in a huff as she took off her enchanted netherite armour and tools, finally being able to relax her tense muscles after a long day. 

When she made her way into her bedroom, she was a bit shocked to see Dream laying down on her bed.   
He comes over pretty often considering her door is always open for her friends, sometimes he'll come over to have a good nights sleep after traveling a few hundred blocks, and seemed to have no home to go too. 

She smiled softly with a light giggle as she bit her lip teasingly, shaking her head. Her curtain bangs falling in her eyes as the white headband became loose in her long, black hair that was used to be pulled back into a pony tail. 

She couldn't help but feel the familiar butterflies that fluttered wildly in her stomach at the sight of him in her bed, he rarely slept there, he always took the couch. He was always so flirty towards her, calling her pretty and offering help to fight off monsters and getting the best enchantments for her armour and tools. 

She didn't realize how needy she suddenly felt in her black lacey panties underneath her skirt, slightly shuffling her legs tightly together as she unawarely looked at Dream up and down from the door frame. 

Dream seemed to sense her presents as he steered himself awake and looked over in her direction, a smile appearing on his face at the sight of her. He always thought she was pretty, probably the most beautiful girl he's seen on the smp by far.

The way her long hair flowed down her petite shoulders made him want to run his fingers through and play with it forever. Her tight-fitted, white crop top and flowy black skirt showed off her beautiful curves and thick body amazingly that made his heart warm, 'how can someone be so beautiful?' He thought to himself. And her thighs... her thighs were always a feature that just made his mouth water with want. He couldn't help but stare and admire at the way the thick flesh between her legs just spilled out of her black thigh-high stockings that ended right before the hem of her skirt, completing the look gorgeously as always. She was always seen as a goddess, always seen strong and confident, fighting when she thought was necessary, sticking up for herself and others that she would considering a friend when felt in danger, and kind to those who were kind to her.

He didn't even notice she was standing facing him at the end of the bed, he propped himself up on his elbows as she spoke, "What are you doing on my bed there Dream..?" She asked teasingly, slowly grazing the sheets in her small hand. 

Dream's face became warm at the sudden question, unable to think a quick answer like he usually does, and he looked to the side before quickly looking back towards her direction, "You were gone for most of the night and i figure i'd take the opportunity" He said as smugly as possible, trying to seem confident, "..plus i'm usually here sometimes, just making myself at home i guess" He finished, showing a nervous smile. 

"Hmm~" She teased, looking at him with her hand on her hip and a cute smile. Suddenly she climbed onto the edge of the bed and began to crawl onto his legs, a clear smirk on her face. "Well that's fine, but if you wanna stay here.. there's something i'm gonna need in return from you~" She said flirtatiously and sat down on in his lap.

Dream's hands automatically landed on her small waist, looking up at her with wide eyes and his lips slightly apart. 'holy shit holy shit wait what the fuck' was going through Dream's head at the moment. He and Girl Sapnap always had this flirty relationship.. but nothing has ever actually happened between them. "Uh- uhm.." He stuttered. 

Girl Sapnap giggled lightly and smiled as she placed one of her hand on his shoulder while her finger on the other trailed up his chest, "Well only if you're up for it.. of course" She finished while taking away her hand as if about to leave. 

"Wait yes!" Dream exclaimed, holding her waist in his hands a little tighter but not to hurt her, keeping her still as if she will actually leave if he doesn't. "I- i mean, yeah.." He stabled himself. "What's the favour you need?" He tried to sound as calm and layed back as possible but Girl Sapnap saw right through him. 

Girl Sapnap couldn't help but gasp when he gripped her waist, smiling again after hearing his consent of approval and now waiting for her to continue. She didn't know why she was suddenly all over Dream... i mean she did know why, it's cuz he's hot as fuck and knows he's crushing on her, i mean, who isn't? But anyways she was shocked at how eager she became with wanting Dream, maybe she took too many lines with Mexican Dream... That's probably how he got Girl Dream wrapped around his finger. 

Girl Sapnap brought her hands back onto his shoulder, the other one cupping his cheek. She gently brought him closer to her face before leaning into his ear, whispering softly, "I want to sit on your face~"

Dream's eyes shot open at that and stared at the wall, soon meeting with her eyes as she waiting. Dream thought for a moment, his mind going 100 miles per hour after processing exactly what came out of her mouth. He could feel his boner grow with every second she continues to sit on his lap, causing so much without realizing. 

Before he forgets, he finally responds by looking up into her eyes with a child-like smile on his face, nodding profusely, "Okay.." He finished. Girl Sapnap let out a breathe of relief as she finally got what she wanted, immediately leaning down to connect their lips together for the first time tonight. 

The kiss automatically became heated the moment their lips met as desperate need for pleasure soon filled them both. Soft moans soon came from Girl Sapnap as Dream's tongue lightly licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other, fighting for dominance teasingly, desperate for the other's touch and taste as they continued further. Girl Sapnap's hands quickly found their way into Dream's hair, holding his head still as they kissed. 

Dream's hands travelled from her hips and up the small of her back, smiling against her lips when he felt a small shiver leave her body from his touches. His hands soon meet the hem of her crop top and swiftly grazed his fingers along the untouched, soft skin. It amazed Dream how one's skin can be insanely smooth and soft, the sudden need to touch her everywhere. 

Girl Sapnap finally pulled away, breaking the kiss after what felt like forever, the need to breathe coming to his senses when he realized he was taking deeper breathes then normal. After catching his breathe, Dream took this time to slowly kiss her neck, his hands soon coming out of her back to hold her neck in place as he continued. 

Girl Sapnap's breath hitched when she felt a pair of warm lips travel across her neck, warm wet kisses left behind as he sucked marks into the sensitive skin. Girl Sapnap couldn't help but let out more moans and whines when she felt teeth lightly bite the fresh mark on her neck. God it was driving her insane, her legs started trembling as her hips unawarely started grinding against him slowly.

Girl Sapnap finally managed to pulled Dream's face out of her neck only to connect their lips together once more. She felt like she would never get bored of his lips on hers. During their kiss, she took ahold of both of his hands in hers and slowly guided his left hand up her body, slowly, sneakily trailing it underneath the shirt until Dream felt the soft bra material over her boob. She left his hand to do whatever he desires. 

Dream didn't know what to do at first, just keeping his hand pressed against her right breast, but swiftly relaxed as he curiously squeezed his hand gently, a small smile creeping his lips when he heard her moan against his lips. The kiss soon broke when he soon started guiding his other hand downwards. Her eyes soon found his, starring into each other and waiting for Girl Sapnap to continue. The air felt tight as it was filled with lust. 

Girl Sapnap continued to guide his hand slowly up her thigh and underneath her skirt. Getting the idea, Dream took control of his own hand now and trailed his rough fingertips along the flesh of her thighs that were barely covered by her skirt, and made his way right in between her legs. It was warm, he thought. It's been a while since he's done it with a girl. There wasn't a huge difference between them, but all he knew was that he's missed this.. a lot. The quiet moans and shuddered breathes that came from Girl Sapnap above him was letting him know that what he was doing, he seemed to be doing it well. 

Gently but roughly, Dream let his fingers rub back and forth along her underwear. A clear wet spot soon becoming more moist as he continued rubbing his fingers along the insanely warm heat. Girl Sapnap continued moaning uncontrollably now, her small hands gripping desperately tightly at Dreams shirt with her forehead leaning against one of his shoulders. Her hips every so often would grind against him, causing the two to let out a pitiful moan. The hand on her chest squeezing every so often, pulling on her shirt to be completely pulled up, exposing her big bouncy boobies that were overflowing from the way-too-small black bra she wore all the time. 

Suddenly, Girl Sapnap slowly got up and off from his lap only to get off the bed stand up straight beside him. Her fingers moved fast, quick to pull off her skirt as well as her lacey black panties that were now all wet from Dream's fingers. All Dream could do was stare and wait patiently for her to return, gasping quietly when he could faintly see two small tattoos right below her waist. Dream was cut out of his daydream when he felt Girl Sapnap attempted to push him further down the bed, trying to make him lay flat down on his back for her. "Lay down for me~" He heard her soft voice, alarming him to automatically reposition himself.

Girl Sapnap climbed back onto the bed and immediate moved her legs up and around his body until she straddled Dream's shoulders, hands resting behind her on his toned peck. The room suddenly felt really warm for the two of them, nervous yet eager to start their fun. Girl Sapnap looked down at the perfect timing to see Dream's soft yet lust filled eyes starring back at him, his fingers firmly gripping the soft flesh of her thighs that laid on either side of his head. "Fuck..~" She breathed out when her body jolted a bit when hot breath brushed against her crotch, quickly biting her lips as she got more comfortable and settled one of her hands in his hair, gently brushing out his knots. 

"Are you ready?" She asked, feeling like a powerful goddess when seeing the 21 year old, that's viewed as strong and independent, look so helpless and lost in desire trapped underneath her gaze. The feeling of being able to make him submit by barely lifting a finger made everything about this night even more arousing for her. 

Dream looked up with her with cloudy eyes and a crooked smile, immediately nodding his head as his hands travelled from her thighs to the slim of her waist and hips, thumbs smoothly grazing her tattoos which caused a light chuckle to leave her lips. "Use your voice, please~" She teasingly demanded. 

The sentence that left her lips made Dream's face instantly turn a bright red, feeling flustered and gooey inside at the thought of being told what to do made his boner twitch in interest. "Y-yes. I am ready, please~" He squeaked out, bringing his hands back to her thighs. Girl Sapnap couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, but not in a bad way, in a way that made her feel so special that he wanted this just as much as she did. God he looked so pretty like this, enjoying being teased, she couldn't wait to ruin him...

The time has finally come as she slowly lowered her hips onto his face until she felt warm his lips brush against her sensitive, wet heat. She suddenly felt nervous and giddy inside at the thought of what's going to happen next, almost making her melt when she looked back down towards his desperate eyes. The grip on her thighs only tightened when Dream immediately opened his mouth, letting his tongue lick over her dripping heat. A loud gasp slipped from her lips as he threw her head back while arching her back, her fingers soon getting tangled in his hair as he continued kitten licking her up. 

The ravenette bit her lip once more as she voluntarily slowly rocked her hips against Dream's face, her stomach soon becoming a butterfly sanctuary when she heard a soft groan underneath her. He continued licking his tongue around her shaft, pulled away so he could swallow the sweet, honry fluids that spilled out of her like honey from its beehive. His tongue moved to the inside of her lower lips, the wet muscles attacking a sensitive area became all too perfect as her hips continued themselves back and forth. "Ahhh~"

Dream wouldn't be able to say this wasn't the greatest thing he's ever done even if his life depended on it. The weight of her thighs practicing blocking his head in, would probably be able to squeeze his head between her thighs if she tried. The way her body reacted when he lightly licked a single strip with his tongue over to the other side of her slit made her legs feel weak, the grip on his hair becoming loose as she re balanced herself, positioning her hand against the head board instead. 

Girl Sapnap couldn't wait any longer and started thrusting her hips back and forth with more power onto his face, the hunger for her pleasure only becoming stronger and encouraging when Dream groaned loudly against her pussy, only welcoming her to continue and to give it all she has. His hands on his thighs smoothly travelled down to exactly wear her thigh high socks end, her puffy soft flesh overflowing out of the material made Dream's heart flutter and wanting for more. His hands gripped the flesh in his own hands as he continued eating her out. 

Dream's tongue moved with her thrusts, trying his best to pleasure as much as he possibly can. Her movements suddenly stuttered when Dream shoved his tongue into a forbidden area that made Girl Sapnap mewl out desperately. "T-There! Keep going..!~" Girl Sapnap said to which Dream only continued to explore in that same spot over and over again, drinking in the juice that was oozing out of that specific area.

Dream shuddered when he heard a chorus of moans coming from the powerful woman above him, relishing in the sounds of her pleasure as music to his ears, only wanting to hear them more. She slowed down her thrusts into a stop when her sensitive clit brushed against Dream's nose, the exhale of air only furthering the pleasure she got from such a simple touch alone. 

Dream tilted his head up just a bit so his tongue could reach deeper inside her entrance, tasting her completely. He was immediately awarded with a surprised yet completely euphoric noise from above him when his tongue became buried itself deep inside Girl Sapnap's tight walls. The wet flesh of taste buds darting around eagerly and reaching places it normally couldn't thanks to this new position, area's such as Girl Sapnap's layered bundle of nerves, also known as her g-spot apparently. His hands continued to grip tightly at her inner thighs, every so often prickling his nails into the warm flesh, a groan leaving his lips from the texture against his hands. 

Whenever he pushed his tongue inside of her so deep against those deliciously soft walls, Girl Sapnap's body shuddered like an earthquake, a whorish moan leaving her lips as she threw her head back once more. Hands came down and gripped Dream's blonde hair as the smaller's hips started to move against his face more aggressively, desperate pants leaking from her mouth. 

Dream couldn't help but fall into an even thicker headspace as the moment continued, the amazing feeling of Girl Sapnap on top of him, filled with pleasure all because of him. His hands smoothly travelled up her thighs and along her hip bone, right above her tattoo. His feather light fingers trailing the sensitive skin causing her body into another heatwave, indicating she was probably really close. As much as Dream was enjoying giving Girl Sapnap all the pleasure she desires, he couldn't help but groan as his own pants tighten almost uncomfortable from the lack on any attention. 

Suddenly, Girl Sapnap whimpered and let out a very high pitch moan when a familiar tingling started to make itself more known. "Ah! Mmmmh~ fuck Dream you're so good.." Girl Sapnap slurred out along with a string of breathy whines and Dream's name in ways others wouldn't typically call out. 

And with one final enduring lick with his tongue, the dam broke and Girl Sapnap's mouth was open wide while drool ran down her chin. Back arched tightly as well as her own walls around Dream's tongue still buried deep inside her, her legs squeezing the head in-between them. 

When she finally came down from her intense euphoric high, Girl Sapnap's body fell limp and landed directly behind her on Dream's legs. Her heart had been pounding so hard she could feel the hot burning spread all over her cheeks. 

Dream on the other hand finally was able to breathe clearly after being suffocated between thighs for so long, probably one of the best ways to die if he was honest. He couldn't help but look at the sight in front of him as Girl Sapnap continued to catch her breathe, he leaned forward slightly onto to lay sweet, wet kisses all along her inner thighs, leaving marks along the sensitive skin. 

Girl Sapnap let out a squeak of surprise but also from how ticklish it felt, giggling in relief and huffing out a breath. She also could feel the obvious hard-on poking at her back with the way she laid down. 

Smirking, Girl Sapnap got up slowly from her position only to sit down neatly in Dream's lap again, looking down at him with only a simple smile. She leaned down to kiss him again, eager to feel his lips on hers again. 

"Looks like you have a little problem here yourself, huh?" 

—  
To be Continued!  
Word Count: 3335


End file.
